<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ride or Die by Emerald_Vampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168272">Ride or Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vampire/pseuds/Emerald_Vampire'>Emerald_Vampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Bounty Hunters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, badass sterling and blair, bowser is the twins dad, miles and blair are cute, spies au, sterling is a useless gay, yogurtopia is still a thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vampire/pseuds/Emerald_Vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Sterling Wesley are new recruits at Yolanda's Spy Bonds and April Stevens might or might not be the daughter of the boss of a dangerous mob.</p>
<p>Being a spy is like bounty hunting but cooler and way more dangerous. Especially, if the spy has a close relationship with the target.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blair Wesley/Miles Taylor, Sterling Wesley/April Stevens, Sterling Wesley/Luke Creswell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Two men on the entrance."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bowser's voice echoes through the earpiece. He used to be one of the best in the fields but just like what every business person says "Time changes and we need fresh meat", and so he just ends up being a mentor to the new recruits and also the information dude because Yolanda doesn't really have many men she can trust to do the job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't take them, too far," Blair groans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, I'll take them," Sterling says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sniper on hand, she shot twice. Both men fall on the floor with a quiet thud. From the scope, she sees Blair's figure stealthily entering the warehouse. She cheers for her sister loudly in her head for being a badass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Clean shots Sterl," Blair praises her in a hushed voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know right. I've been practicing!" Sterling quietly squeals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dusting herself off from the ground, Sterling knows she now has to follow after her twin. She quickly makes her way towards the warehouse too. She hears two more shots fire and a few steps later she sees two men lying limp on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll move these guys, you go and take the target. I'll secure the exit on the way too," Sterling says through the earpiece.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks Sterl."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sterling lifts the two men off the ground one by one to avoid any more interaction with a live enemy. Luck's not on her side though because just as she finished hiding the second body at the corner a man comes up. At first he just stared at the teenage girl in black clothing, obviously confused, then when realization dawns on him he takes out his gun. Sterling internally groans and proceeds to outdraw him, quickly shooting the gun off the man's hand. The man groans and is now quite defenseless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Raise your arms and put your radio down."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told, Sterling doesn't want to add another guy on the list for the night's mission so she just wants to knock him unconscious. However, the guy ain't backing down and proceeds to reach out to his radio attempting to ask for backup. Annoyed, Sterling shots the radio. The bullet passes through the guy's right chest. The guy screams in agony and pain. He doubles over on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To be honest, I would've let you off by keeping you unconscious but you just had to reach for the radio. I mean, haven't I asked you nicely?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sterling stares at the guy groaning in pain before finishing off the job. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She adds the third body onto the pile she made earlier. She dusts her hands and stares at the human tower, feeling accomplished, before reaching out to her earpiece to check on Blair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I got a little held up but I'm on my way to secure the exit. How are you holding up?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sterling stalks at the empty hallways of the warehouse on her way to secure their exit at the right wing. It was too quiet outside for it to be a drug den but inside she can see tons of craters piled up. It's not a secret to them that it's drugs, lots of it. There were a few men who passed to check on the craters but Sterling stealthily avoided them, as to not get held up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's a static noise before Blair's voice comes through. "Maybe, I'm getting the place mixed up? I'm kinda lost."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Didn't we review the blueprint 5 times just to make sure this doesn't happen again?" Sterling groans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can hear Blair sigh on the other line. Sterling shakes her head at her sister's ways to mess up the mission even though it's an accident. An accident they could have prevented if Blair actually listens to the 5 times Sterling gives the overview of the place and not text with her boyfriend, Miles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, but it's really dark up here and there's like a lot of corners to turn to."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How's Bowser?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right then, a third voice enters the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm trying to pinpoint her exact location to give her the directions but I can't find her. Sterling you have to go there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sterling looks up at the vents above her and groans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sterling opens the vent she's closest to and climbs up on it. She groans when she bumps her head as she climbs up. There is a reason why Blair's the one to crawl in the vents, she's smaller than Sterling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just so you know Blair, this kinda sucks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I'm sorry. Next time, I'll listen. I promise!" Blair says swiftly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sterling tries to figure out where her sister might be. Her guts always seem to know where Blair might be at times like this. A few more turns and a couple of interactions with a mouse, she sees Blair's figure. The girl is hunched on her knees, waiting for Sterling to find her. She beams when she sees Sterling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You suck at directions."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know but you love me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sterling rolls her eyes before crawling towards the right direction with Blair following behind her. She pauses so she could let off what she has in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just so you know. Since you got me here, we need to find a new exit because we just wasted 15 minutes trying to find you. We'll miss the guards' shift change," Sterling speaks up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tweak on Blair's lips made it seem like she's ecstatic with the news. Sterling groans because she knows her twin actually is. Ignoring the smile, she continues to crawl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It'll be a badass exit  like the one time in Sao Paulo."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The memory of them blowing that one drug den in Sao Paulo so they could make their exit without being recognized flashes in Sterling's mind. She then proceeds to have flashbacks at the burnt marks she got from it and shivers. It's a good thing she and Blair figure out to remove some of the scars they acquired from their first few missions as to prevent anymore questions from the people around them as to why they have a billion scars. They kept their actual first ones though as a trophy, Blair's is a scar on the forearm after being stabbed while Sterling's on the abdomen after some German dude thought it'd be fun to carve her skin to make her talk (Blair burnt him alive as soon as she removed the cuffs on her hands).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not ready to be blown off to pieces Blair. Also, I can't have bruises for the first day. Ellen bugs me whenever she sees them." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ellen makes a fuss out of everything. But hey, dudes dig scars so it'll be cool. Luke would love you more with the new addition."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the reminder of her boyfriend, Sterling groans. Luke's a great guy but things with him are too easy and as much as Sterling loves easy sometimes it just gets tiring and she loses passion. She's been thinking for a while about ending things with him but the look of disappointment on her parents' and Luke's faces makes her second guess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her thoughts running wild, Sterling is still good at keeping up with the mission. Blair and her unscrews the vent and places it away without wasting anymore time as quietly as possible. From below they can see the entrance towards the mafia boss's office. Two guards are circling the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't take them out with a gun without drawing too much attention," Sterling says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blair shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You ready to box?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that Blair jumps off the vent. She swiftly lands on the carpeted floor with a thud. Sterling groans at her sister's impulsiveness before jumping off too. Sterling and Blair got on their feet with their backs turned from each other. Their actions are impossible not to be noticed since they landed right in front of the two guards. Just like usual, their young appearances make the guys confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm seventeen but I will knock your head off."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blair kicks the guy dead center at his groin. He falls as he clings to his manhood or what is left of it after the hit. She then proceeds to take the guy's head and hit it on her right knee. She lets the guy fall on the ground with a thud. Sterling does a roundhouse on the other guy and hits him at the head. The man quickly faints and falls without giving a fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sterling and Blair high fives. Sterling gives the honor to Blair of kicking the door down. As expected, the mafia boss sits proudly on his chair. He's peacefully smoking a cigar without realizing two of his men outside are already incapable to protect him. Sterling gags after seeing the cigar on the man's hand. She and Blair look at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"He's already a mafia boss and now  he actually smokes too?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know right? He's way too evil for me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Can we just like finish this off quickly without any more speeches about him being a jerk?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, sure."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blair and Sterling face the man again but now he's holding out a pistol aiming at Blair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who the fuck are you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I take it back. Give him a piece of your mind Blair," Sterling says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're the ones who'll finish your drug den off to make sure that your dynasty cripples. Also don't you know that cigars are bad for your health? It could actually kill you. And another thing, my sister hates profanities so she's making me have this long speech but I really don't know what to say to you anymore because you just suck."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man stares at Blair, lost at the girl's speech before shrugging it off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck off."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He straightens his aim to shoot Blair but like always, Sterling gets to him first and shoots him in the chest. Blair stares at her because she knows she got it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, he just said another curse word after you told him I hate it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blair groans but then shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Blair and Sterling make way for exit. Two dozen men are on your floor and another is on their way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blair and Sterling look at each other after hearing footsteps echoing at the warehouse. Their supposed exit had been compromised due to Blair's error. Sterling is trying to figure out another way out. She paces back and forth quickly but Blair puts her to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sterl, I think I found our exit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blair stares ahead and sees the glass wall installed at the office behind the mafia boss's desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, we don't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just two-storeys it ain't that high!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sterling glares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bruises, Blair."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well either that or you want to waste another hour with those men."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blair points at the door and Sterling knows she's done for the night and just wants the comfort of her own bed. Sterling shrugs and rolls her eyes, letting down without any more argument. Blair quickly walks towards the glass wall and kicks a hole through it. Glass shards fill the room as the entire glass wall collapses. Sterling and Blair secure their rope on the oak wooden desk and begin repelling their way down. The twins cut off the rope 3 feet suspended on the air and decide to just jump it. Sterling hits her arm on a rock as she lands and curses under her breath because she knows there will be bruising. Finally, they stalk towards the escape van where both Bowser and Yolanda await.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good work you two!" Bowser cheers them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sterling and Blair groan as Bowser helps them into the van. Yolanda is on the driver seat and gives them a proud smile. The two girls quickly remove their vests so they could breathe more freely and it's just really hot in California especially if you're wearing long sleeves and a bullet proof vest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yolanda quickly drives them to their private hangar so they could fly back to Texas as Bowser talks to them about the results of their mission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"With the death of Mr. Stalin---" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blair snorts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Explains the Russian accent." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sterling laughs at her twin's joke. Bowser rolls his eyes before proceeding with the report. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As I was saying, with his death, his dynasty shall cripple and it will be one less problem for the CIA to handle. I must say they're getting pissed off at how fast you two work compared to their agents."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sterling and Blair look at each other before encompassing themselves in a tight hug with a light giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew we'd be the best!" Sterling cheers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I really don't need to go to college!" Blair gasps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair did multiple high fives before Bowser cut them off by placing a folder in between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough squabbling you two. Since you did a mediocre job tonight we'd be giving you a two-week break so you could settle with the beginning of your  junior year and stuff and maybe take a rest too. You two had been working nonstop since your recruitment 6 months ago."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bowser a little compliment for the girls' great work won't hurt," Yolanda chimes in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah right, Bowser, tell us how awesome we are!" Sterling adds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bowser rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever, you two did good and I'll be sleeping so don't disturb me until we're back at the hangar."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blair and Sterling squeal at the compliment. Bowser rolls his eyes again before securing himself in the makeshift bed at the installed couch on the van to get a quick shut eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive to the hangar is just an hour. The girls decide that they'll just catch some sleep on the flight back to Texas rather than sitting uncomfortably at the van to take a nap where a bunch of monitors are installed leaving them little to no space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was already the crack of dawn when they landed. Sterling volunteered to drive them home since Bowser and Yolanda said they'll be staying at the headquarters for a little bit more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you get any sleep?" Sterling asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blair shakes her head and leans on the car door before dozing off. As if their mother's instincts are on, Debbie calls them once they get to the neighborhood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Sterl, I was calling you last night but you weren't picking up. I gave up on Blair because she hasn't been answering my calls at all for the past two days."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sterling takes a turn on the corner and she can already see their house even from afar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry mom, we just got held up at the retreat Bowser made us attend to but don't worry we'll be home in 5 minutes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If that's the case then see you for breakfast."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See you mom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The call ends and Sterling shakes Blair to wake her up. The brunette groans before finally opening her eyes and sighs after realizing they're home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought I'd be able to sleep more before we go back to reality."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought the same but here we are so get your ass up because mom said she'll see us for breakfast."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blair groans and lazily opens her door. Pulling her overnight bag from the floor along the way. Sterling follows closely behind, chirpy as always. At the house, Debbie and Anderson await with breakfast placed on the table. They didn't expect that their grandparents would be there too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blair and Sterling look at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is gonna be a long day." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breakfast with Big Daddy is as uneventful as Blair and Sterling expected it to be. Their parents did almost all the talking, sugar-coating everything they say as to please their grandparents. Sterling spent most of her time trying to keep her sister from saying anything political as per requested by their mom, 5 seconds before they sat. Blair of course managed to say at least one comment towards their Republican grandparents and breakfast was cut short. Despite the glare Debbie threw at the two of them, Blair for saying the comment and Sterling for not being able to stop her, Sterling is thankful towards her sister's unstoppable mouth. She was <em> really </em> tired, the lack of sleep due to the events of the night before is catching up on her. It doesn't help that she knows that as soon as breakfast is done she now has to get ready for school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don't get Sterling wrong, she loves school more than your average teenage girl. But school also meant Luke. She'll be meeting her boyfriend who she's been worrying about how to break up with for the past two months of summer break. She managed to avoid him with a "Summer Camp'' that she and Blair attended last minute without notifying him prior. She only managed to tell him the same day they had to leave which was literally after their last day of school. Truthfully they only attended the camp so they won't draw their parents' attention too much for being gone in the middle of the day while they're actually out in Paris on a mission. Their "Summer Camp'' ended two weeks ago and she was supposed to meet up with Luke, which she also dreaded, but luckily Bowser was able to sneak in another two weeks for her to be out by scheduling a retreat for his staff which only composed of her, Blair, and Kathy. Kathy actually had a "retreat" on her own which just meant 2 weeks leave while the twins and him go undercover in California to take out one of the biggest drug den run by a Russian mob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why do you look like someone just killed your dog?" Blair was following behind her while she treads upstairs to get ready for school. Coincidentally, she also  has Chloe on her arms. Sterling notices this and makes sure to point it out with a witty response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't say that I'm pretty sure Chloe will be offended."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blair slowly glances down at the puppy she just realized she's actually carrying. She apologizes to her and proceeds to give her kisses. The dog growls not really wanting much of Blair's attention but Blair continues to kiss her anyway. She faces Sterling again once they've reached their rooms which are adjacent to each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Forgive my mistake earlier but really dude. Why do you look so down?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sterling shrugs not really wanting to talk about. She proceeds to her room. Blair follows her, intrigued. She won't accept her silence and gives her a pointed look when they got into the room which Sterling could never ignore. Sterling takes in a deep breath before answering, knowing her sister won't stop until she gives in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's Luke."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the mention of Luke, Blair lets go of Chloe. The dog immediately exits the room, not wanting to have to deal with anymore relationship drama. Blair made sure their parents were still busy downstairs and closed the door of Sterling's bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's up with Luke?" Blair wiggles her eyebrows, obviously hinting about something which Sterling fails to catch in the first few moments. She gasps and glares when she finally gets what Blair was insinuating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not like that!" Sterling immediately panics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blair's mouth formed an "o" shape. She shrugs and plops down on Sterling's bed which was draped with pink covers and a bunch of stuffed toys. Blair thinks for a moment of what else to say but doesn't really have any guess on the top of her mind fitted for what might be bothering her twin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I knew you'd always be the boring twin but if it's not sex with Luke the what's gotten you all riled up?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sterling pauses. She never said her worries out loud ever since it bothered her and wonders if there's even a point of actually voicing it out and telling her sister. She ponders but just one glance on her sister and she knows she can tell her everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've been thinking of wanting to break up with him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blair freezes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean I get that he's like one of the purest guys I'd ever meet which also means he's very boring but you've always been okay with that. What made you think about that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sterling sighs and paces back and forth in the room. When she gets tired she heads towards the bed and sits beside Blair. The brunette looks at her expectantly while Sterling lets out another huff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe I don't want <em> boring </em> anymore. Maybe I don't want easy anymore. Maybe I just want something unpredictable and breathtaking. Something thrilling and dangerous."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In all honesty, all of her second thoughts about Luke happened after she and Blair joined Yolanda's agency. Being out in the field widened the horizons for her. Being a spy made her life exhilarating. Each day was different for her. It made her think about all the other aspects in her life she'd been missing out and the first thought that came into her mind was Luke. The Luke Cresswell who'd always been stagnant. The Luke Cresswell who's been with her since 5th grade. The Luke Cresswell who made everything feel safe and easy. Luke seems like the perfect guy in all areas but he doesn't fit what Sterling really wants anymore because she no longer wants <em> safe </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sterl, you don't have to stay with him if you don't love him anymore."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sterling keeps her gaze on her fingers that she's been fidgeting with. Blair's words seemed to reassure her but it's not enough. <em> Love </em>, she wonders if she even really loved him that way. Still, Luke is the kindest person she'll ever meet and it was ingrained in her mind since 5th grade that he's the one. She always hears from her parents' and Luke's that they're meant to be together forever, the wonderful top student and the charming jock. It was the closest thing a fairy tale would be like in real life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I've been with him for 6 years now. How can I just throw all of that away?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blair takes one of Sterling's restless hands towards her own. She pats it reassuringly. "Maybe that's the thing Sterl, it's been 6 years. Maybe you need something new. Maybe, just like what you said, you need something thrilling."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sterling pulls her hand away and shakes her head. "I don't know Blair, that's too many maybes." She begins pacing and forth again. With too many thoughts in her head, she unconsciously puts her thumb and puts it in between her teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blair had enough of the pacing and held Sterling still with a hand on each shoulder. Sterling stops and looks at Blair with defeated eyes. Blair's brows furrows at how much her twin resembles a sad lost puppy. She shakes her head to clear her mind of the thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you so worried about? It's not like Luke can be mad at you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sterling looks down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I can hurt him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blair rolls her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude, he's old enough to handle a break up. You have the right to get to know other people just like anyone else." Blair pats her sister on the shoulder. Sterling seems to be soaking in everything her sister said as she nods mindlessly. "That makes sense. You're right," she manages to utter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good because we're about to be late and as much as I love skipping school I also know how much you hate it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sterling's eyes widens in panic. She has never missed school and she has never been late. This is going to be bad for her record.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What time is it?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know? Maybe 20 minutes before 8?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Sterling scrambles to get ready. Blair shrugs before heading towards her own room in a slow pace. Miraculously, they got into the car and drove to school way past speed limits in the neighborhood courtesy of Sterling's driving and got to class right on time as the warning bell rings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sterling and Blair share Spanish as their first class. Blair eyes her sister when she sees Luke sitting with a pencil on top of his jutted lip, weirded out at the man child's antics. If it would have been any other guy they would have looked ridiculous but this is Luke and he looked as adorable as ever, to everyone at school at least. Sterling forgets all of their morning talk earlier and smiles at him as a greeting. Blair rolls her eyes before taking the seat behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How was the retreat babe?" Luke charmingly asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sterling's thoughts jump at the memories of last night. She took out about half a dozen men. She had almost been shot. She also repelled down two-storeys high and her arm got a bruise from a 3 feet drop. She hasn't gotten any sleep. In short it had been breathtaking but terrible at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was great. The best. Blair and I got really close with our co-worker and Bowser." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm glad you had fun. It was the worst summer ever for me. You weren't there and it was horrible. My heart bled every day and night, calling out for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sterling pauses, unsure of how to respond. She stared blankly and somehow Luke stared at her back expectantly, wishing she'd say something similar back. Before Sterling could even come up with something to say, April Stevens who sat directly in front of her turned back. She gives the couple a glare before speaking up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you two please stop acting like you're star-crossed lovers from Shakespeare's play and quit the dramatics. Some of enjoy peace and quiet in the mornings." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut it Stevens," Blair warned her off. April glares and Blair returned it with the same intensity. Sterling sits idly looking back at her sister and returning her gaze on April's, she does this a couple of more times before their teacher comes in. April rolls her eyes before facing in front to listen to whatever their teacher has to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's such a bitch." Sterling hears Blair whisper behind her. Sterling nods her head in agreement, however, a nagging voice at the back of her head tells that the shorter girl is somehow attractive when she's annoyed. Sterling quickly brushes off the thought simply focusing her attention on the teacher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day went on in a bliss. Before Sterling knew it, she had managed to avoid Luke at all cost. Going directly to the opposite direction once she sees him walking in the hallways, oblivious of Sterling. She skipped fellowship faking a headache which Blair supported her on. The two hid at Yogurtopia mostly eating the toppings stored in front of them while waiting for Bowser to come in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Bowser came, he didn't look too pleased. He was looking at a folder and sighing a couple of times before closing it. His face seems to brighten up when he sees the two of them, ignoring how they're finishing all of his products he smiles at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Glad you two are here!" His ecstatic welcome confuses the twins even further. Their confusion was answered when Bowser ushers him in his office. The two blindly follow without any questions, still bewildered by the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's up Bowsy?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blair's given nickname to Bowser is something he doesn't like but it goes way past his head. Instead, he settles himself on his chair. The two sit adjacent to him rather than the beat up couch at the side. Sterling shifts uncomfortably in her seat when Bowser isn't saying anything presumably lost in his thoughts. She takes it into her own hands to initiate the conversation again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is there anything wrong Bowser?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't expect in a million years to hear what Bowser has to say next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need one of you to go out with April Stevens." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>